The Empire of the Alterra
by Lord Alterran
Summary: The IOA is plotting something disastrous. Something that could have repercussions on all of Earth and Atlantis. Sheppard and McKay take matters into their own hands and as a result begin to build the largest intergalactic empire since the Alterrans.
1. Chapter 1

The Empire of the Alterra

Authors Note: This story is based on many principles from The Return of the Ancients. But, it will be fundamentally distinct in many ways. Read on to find out.

*I do not own Stargate or any inspirational ideas from Return of the Ancients.

Chapter 1

"What has the IOA done this time," Sheppard asked half-heartedly at Rodney. "Umm, well they plan to destroy Atlantis, take our ZPM and leave the galaxy to the Wraith."

Sheppard knew McKay wasn't joking due to that serious/terrified look on his face. "And how do you know about this Rodney," replied Sheppard. "I um, hacked into Woolsey's computer and discovered the IOA's secret." "Sheppard, if you're with me on this I know how to stop it," Rodney seriously replied. "Follow me."

Rodney led John through a series of twisting corridors until they reached a locked door in an unexplored section of Atlantis. Rodney hooked up his tablet, entered an access code, and the door opened.

Inside was something that looked too much like a DNA altering machine for John's comfort. "Sheppard remember when O'Neill used the Ancient Respiratory of Knowledge," Rodney asked. "Yes, but it almost killed him McKay," Sheppard responded.

"But that was only because his physiology wasn't advanced enough to handle all the information. His body was in a state of flux. Very painful," Rodney lectured. "McKay just get to the point, how is this going to save Atlantis. Woolsey already replaced the marines with IOA corrupted ones. They now have control of Atlantis," Sheppard shot back, feeling a little exasperated.

"I've programmed this machine to transform you and I into Alterra. At that point we wait a few weeks until the transformation is complete. No one will know the difference. Then are minds will be advanced enough to safely handle the Respiratory of Knowledge. The key to saving Atlantis will be in there. I'm sure," Rodney explained.

"That...could work Rodney. Are you 100% sure this is safe. Because if something goes wrong...," Sheppard replied while sitting down into a chair. Rodney looked strait at Sheppard and said, "John, the chance to become Alterra, to literally know the secrets of the universe. Not to mention superpowers. This is a chance of a lifetime. Are you really going to let it go by."

At that point Sheppard looked persuaded. "After all, this isn't the first time I've done something... not sanctioned by my Superiors," John replied. Rodney shook Sheppard's hand and they mutually agreed, "Lets save Atlantis."

Both John and Rodney were ready to alter the course of history by transforming themselves into Alterra. "Now John, this is going to take massive amounts of power from the ZPM, maybe even depleting it. Once we do this, Woolsey is going to have us court-marshaled. We have to get out of Atlantis as soon as we do this." Sheppard nodded in response to Rodney's statement.

McKay also handed Sheppard a Lantean stun pistol and said, "You'll need it." At that point John and Rodney walked into the DNA sequencer and it activated immediately. Within seconds the machine finished and its two occupants fell on the floor, unconscious.

Control Room- Atlantis

Radek was sleeping. He had been up for nearly 40 hours. It was catching up on hime now. Unfortunately, his laptop began to beep rapidly and he woke with a jolt, his glasses almost falling off. He glanced at the screen and really jolted awake when he saw the ZPM levels drop from 70 percent to just above five percent.

He tapped his earwig and said, "Mr. Woolsey you're going to want to get up here now." Mr. Woolsey was not a happy commander. "Why does everyone keep waking me at midnight," he thought. Once he saw the ZPM levels, his mood got even sourer. He turned around toward a tired Radek. "Initiate a city-wide lockdown." "Yes Mr. Woolsey," Radek replied as he punched a few button on the control interface while murmuring in angry Czech.

DNA Sequencer Room- Atlantis

John and Rodney awoke after a few minutes. Sheppard managed to pull himself up to sitting position just to confront a massive headache. "Did it work," he asked. After checking his tablet, Rodney nodded and replied, "We are now both Alterra. It's going to take a few weeks before the full transformation is complete, and we should probably get out of here."

At that point a bunch of guards started to pound on the door. Sheppard and McKay looked and each other and felt a wave of mutual understanding. They both raised their stun pistols and nodded. At that point the door open revealing some un-friendly looking marines. Before they could do anything about John and Rodney nailed them with their pistols and the marines fell unconscious. "Let's get out of here," a weary Sheppard said.

As they rounded a corner they faced another locked door. After checking his tablet Rodney looked at Sheppard and mentally told him to place his hand on door panel and to think about Atlantis. John figured mental communications was another advantage of being an Alterra in progress. When Sheppard did as he was told he found himself in a virtual map of Atlantis and soon found the door he and Rodney were standing at. He just thought open and the door did as it was told. By time they reached the door to the jumper bay all he had to do was think, "open" and the door obeyed. Rodney figured because the Alterra built Atlantis they could override lockouts while the Lanteans couldn't.

McKay and Sheppard ran for the nearest Puddle Jumper and began to dial the Tower. That gave the control room team quite a scare as the gate activated and a jumper descended down from its bay. Woolsey's voice came over the radio. "Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay stand down immediately or you IDCs will be locked out. Sheppard payed no attention to him and drove through the gate.

Once they reached the Tower, McKay dialed New Athos and not before long they found themselves parked and cloaked in the middle of a huge forest were Atlantis would never find them.

It wasn't before long that Rodney and John engaged in a mental conversation. "So, what now," John asked. "Well, I've run the calculations and our transformations will be complete in a week," Rodney replied, "John, I wanted to talk to you about the Ancient Head Sucker.

"Okay," John uneasily replied.

"It's more than just their knowledge John, it's their Legacy," Rodney sympathetically said, "A hidden part of the database told me that we need to rebuild their empire. We are the last two Alterra. Now their responsibility is ours."

"Um Rodney that's a lot of responsibility," John said.

"I know, but you have to trust me on this."

"Now let's get some sleep."

One Week Later

John and Rodney took off, headed for the gate. Their genetic alteration was complete, they were now fully Alterra. Rodney dialed a hidden address in the Lantean database, a planet with an Ancient Respiratory of Knowledge. As soon as they rematerialized on the other side of the gate, Sheppard cloaked the jumper immediately as McKay uploaded the coordinates to the HUD. Within minutes they arrived.

John set the jumper down about a quarter mile away from their destination.

"Sheppard are you sure about this, I mean I don't want too pressure you or anything like that," Rodney rambled.

"McKay, look its fine, we have to do what we have to do," John said. At that point they had reached the Respiratory of Knowledge. "Here goes nothing," John said as he stuck his head inside. A few seconds later Sheppard fell to the floor, groaning. Not even bothering to look at his friend Rodney McKay stuck his head into the Ancient Head Sucker and collapsed beside his friend.

TBC

Please read and review, I look forward to your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rodney and John relatively woke up at the same time. "And I thought being hit with Wraith stunners gave you a headache, but this...this is like having the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into your brain," John said as he woke up with a class 5 headache.

"Believe me Sheppard, I know what you mean." "Hey Sheppard, tell me that you're thinking what I'm thinking."

"Yeah. The Gates?"

"Oh yeah, thats how we retake control of Atlantis," Sheppard realized.

"Bingo."

At that point McKay and Sheppard headed for the stargate, still holding their stun pistols. They new that getting to Atlantis was the easy part.

"You do realize that we're going to need potentia to fly the city to a new planet where they won't find us," Sheppard asked.

"Yep, I do. The gate hub center has a potentia (ZPM) production facility. Just search in the knowledge a little deeper."

"Oh, ok there it is. Wow, said Sheppard as he was hit with a wave of knowledge. The capacitors will be full. That means we can make 50 potentia."

"You're right Sheppard, and this is sure a lot of knowledge;good thing we're no longer human."

As soon as the two reached the gate Sheppard began to dial and address, but it was 8 symbols. Strangely, the DHD began to start flashing randomly in which John hit a few more symbols. Then, the gate locked and a stable wormhole was formed. Then the two walked forward into the shimmering event horizon, about to change the course of history.

They emerged in a dark room, only lit by the active stargate. But strangely, the gate looked like one the Tau'ri had never encountered before. But the two Alterrans knew what it was. It was a high security gate and could only be dialed if the proper DHD code was entered.

"I'll go and reconnect the Pegasus gate network to the station, and Sheppard go and get 3 potentia from the production facility," McKay ordered.

Both of them rushed off to complete their separate tasks.

The potentia production facility really was a technological marvel. It was a huge room right past the control room of the gate hub. It was connected to a dozens of capacitors orbiting a giant star with a corona of double that of a normal star. It took years for the capacitors to be filled, but once they were 50 potentia were up for grabs.

Sheppard placed his hand on a mental control interface and almost instantly 3 potentia rose from various points along the perimeter of the room. John grabbed them, placed them in a bag which he slung over his shoulder, and then went to check on McKay. He knew with the Ancient Knowledge, McKay was only going to get a bigger ego. That only made his life harder. Too bad the Alterra didn't have an anti-ego machine.

When Sheppard got back to the control room, Rodney's task was already completed. Connecting the gate back to the Pegasus network wasn't hard. It was already preprogramed to dial Atlantis and all McKay had to do was activate it with an access code. John and Rodney walked up to the gate where McKay initiated a mental link. "Dial Atlantis," he told hit. The gate then formed a wormhole without the -kawoosh-. Ancients got to travel in style.

Rodney then, using the gate, mentally tapped into Atlantis's operating system and told it to lower the shield. The gate obeyed. Then, the last two Alterrans walked through the gate to reclaim what was rightfully theirs.

The two rematerialized to hear a very loud siren and to see about 20 guns pointed at them. Mr. Woolsey was the first to speak. "Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay, put down your weapons and surrender. If you do not comply we kill you." McKay and Sheppard looked at each other, an then used their telekinesis abilities to sweep the weapons away from the guards and then quickly stun them while they were defenseless. Ronan who had been standing there most of the time joined in and took care of the rest of the guards. All three then turned to face a stunned (not literally.)

He raised his hand up as to surrender but they shot him anyway. The gate technicians looked at the 3 of them a little strangely but didn't make any sudden moves; they were usually neutral. Sheppard nodded to McKay who then patched him into the PA. "Atlantis this is Sheppard. McKay and I have seized control of this base in order to prevent the IOA from destroying it. I can't let this happen. Those with me can stay. Those not will be sent back to Earth. You have five minutes to make you decision. Come to the control room if you want to stay. If not stay were you are. Sheppard out."

Over the next hour only a few people decided to stay. That included: Major Lorne and his team, Carson (clone), Dr. Keller, Radek, a few of McKay's scientists, and Chuck. Those who decided to return to earth were stunned (without much of a fight) and placed in a holding cell. After all that was taken care of McKay installed the three Potentia and Sheppard headed down to the chair room. Major Lorne and Ronan made sure to watch the prisoners carefully.

One Hour Later

Sheppard nodded to Chuck who began to dial Earth. After Chuck sent Atlantis's IDC through General Landry came through. "Tell me you've caught Sheppard and McKay." Sheppard couldn't resist a little humor. He stepped into view of the camera and said, "Well General I think it might be the other way around." He made a motion a vague motion towards the stunned security contingent. John wished he had a camera. The look on the General's face was priceless. With that he cut the visual link but still kept the audio on.

"General I would advise you to open the Iris so I can send back the prisoners or you'll end up having to buy a new one. You're choice."

"What's the meaning of this Sheppard," Landry demanded.

"Well if you didn't get the memo, I am now in control of Atlantis, sever all ties with Earth and all the blah blah stuff," Sheppard replied in a casual tone, "So just open the Iris so I can send the prisoners back.

Landry was considering all of his options. None of them looked too appetizing at the moment. Earth couldn't afford to loose Atlantis and all the technology it contained. But, then again he couldn't sacrifice the life of the base personal if Sheppard sent them through with Earth's Iris still raised. And could he trust Sheppard? All this was running around General Landry's mind at he had absolutely no idea what to do. At last he made up his mind. It wasn't an easy decision.

"Ok Sheppard, the Iris is open, send them through."

"Glad you came to your senses."

He nodded at Lorne and he began to send the personal back to Earth. Only a few remained, and they all wondered if they had made the right decision.

Then Sheppard reopened the communication link and said, "General my quarrel is with the IOA. They are corrupt and should not have the power they have. Remember that when you try and come after us. With that the gate closed leaving only a few Atlantis personnel and two Alterrans. They were the hope for the Pegasus galaxy.

A few minutes later Sheppard headed down to the chair room to prep the city for flight. He sat down in the chair like usual, but his time was different. He felt a stronger, deeper, connection with Atlantis. He figured it must have to do with his recent transformation. But, whatever it was it made his life a lot easier. Sheppard fired the Stardrive and Atlantis and her occupants lifted off towards space and entered hyperspace, leaving this planet to where the IOA would never find them.

TBC

AN: Thanks so much for the continued support and all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I should update again soon.

AN: The gate hub center wasn't exactly my idea. I take no credit.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all the reviewers, and I hope I answered all your questions. Enjoy...!

Chapter 3

Atlantis- Conference Room

"So Colonel, what's are next course of action." I'm pretty sure we just severed all ties with Earth, so dealing with them is out of the question," Major Lorne asked.

"And how did you and Doctor McKay retrieve two ZPMs. Also how did you take take out the security force in the gate room," Teyla also asked. McKay and Sheppard look at each other guiltily. "Well I guess I owe you guys an explanation," Sheppard added. "About a week ago McKay received intel that the IOA was planning to dismantle Atlantis for the technology and abandon the humans of this Galaxy to the Wraith. We couldn't let that happen." At that point McKay cut in and took over the explanation. "I found a reprogramed a DNA sequencer to transform Sheppard and I into Alterra. Once our transformation was complete, our minds had become advanced enough to handle all of the Ancient Knowledge which is teeming in our brains."

Ronan, Teyla, and Major Lorne had no idea what to say. After a few moments of quietness Ronan broke the silence. "How does this Ancient knowledge help us."

"We now know everything the Ancients know plus more. We can now really take the fight to the Wraith," Sheppard responded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, McKay and I have some work to do.

Soon after John and Rodney left the conference room they arrived in the computer core room of Atlantis. They both jumped to their tasks of unlocking Atlantis's secret database. After McKay entered a code they learned from the Knowledge Base, a whole new section of the database emerged, only available from the core room. Inside was information containing the location of Aurora class warships, outpost location, Space stations, and most importantly, the Zenith Shipyards. After finding the location to the Shipyards, Sheppard mentally made a course correction without even using the chair. Being the race that built Atlantis had its perks.

Zenith Shipyards

Atlantis tore out of the hyperspace window and established orbit around a dwarf planet. To the naked eye it looked like another regular planet floating in the middle of nowhere. But how was from the truth was that? A lot.

Sheppard looked at McKay. "I'll head down to the shipyards. If anything goes wrong I need you to fly Atlantis." McKay nodded. With that Sheppard sprinted down to the jumper bay. Seconds later, a lone jumper headed towards towards planet.

Sheppard landed the jumper next to a large cliff-like mountain and exited the craft. He walked up to the rock-wall, touched a small, metal blip on the wall and a second later, a transport beam flashed him away.

A few seconds later John reappeared on a small platform over looking one massive cavern that held something that looked like an abandoned city-ship. Behind him was a small walkway that led to a room that looked like Atlantis's Auxiliary Control Room. The second John stepped inside everything turned on and then a hologram appeared.

"Welcome authorized person. Sensors show you to be Alterra, the race that built this Shipyard. Welcome back," the hologram stated.

"Um, who are you," Sheppard asked.

"I am a holographic representation of this Shipyard's computer core," the hologram stated.

"Can you transport the people on-board Atlantis down here," Sheppard asked.

A flash of light that revealed Lorne, Teyla, McKay, and Ronan told him the answer.

Knowing what they were going to ask he said, "Guys too much is going on for me to tell you but there is an easier way.

Sheppard walked up to Lorne and placed his fingers on the Major's head and began neural interface download. A few seconds later Lorne understood everything. The major turned towards the team and began to speak.

"This is an Alterran Shipyard in which Sheppard plans to build ourselves a new fleet. Once we have that new fleet we can challenge the Wraith." Everyone else looked amazed by everything. Teyla was the first to speak.

"So we can truly defeat the Wraith now," she wondered.

"We have a darn good shot at it now," Sheppard returned with a smile. After all these years of running from the Wraith, he would soon be able to take them on.

"Ok guys, I'm going to take Atlantis for a little stroll, I'll be perfectly fine," John said, "McKay work with Lorne and Ronan to design our new ship class. Zenith the hologram will help you. And Teyla make sure they don't blow anything up." With that Sheppard headed down to level five where Atlantis was docked.

As soon as he got onboard. He headed for the chair room. It would be easier to fly the city this way he thought. But, the nature of this mission had hime worried. He was going to enlist the aid of the Travelers.

Two Hours Later- Atlantis

After upgrading the long range scanners, he found what he was looking for. Sheppard found a massive traveler fleet taking a resupply stop over an unknown world. He was surprised to see that, by the readings, they had an Ancient Warship. Guess they got it repaired.

Sheppard had been very busy on the short trip. He had modified the cloak, so that it could work with the shield at the same time, and had activated Atlantis's hologram who could help him with day to day tasks and to fly the city, which it was doing.

"Colonel Sheppard, we will be nearing Traveler sensor range in a few minutes," Atlantis informed him.

"Ok Atlantis, drop us out of hyperspace and activate the cloak," Sheppard ordered.

"Of course," Atlantis replied as it silently completed the task.

"Any movements by the Traveler fleet?"

"No commander," Atlantis replied.

"Sounds good take us in close to the Warship, I'll be in the hologram room to get a message across if you need me," Sheppard said as he left the room.

Atlantis nodded in return.

Using the advanced hologram technology, Colonel Sheppard's image appeared on the bridge of the Lantean Warship, giving the crew quite a surprise. After recovering from their initial surprise the security team pointed their pistols at him.

"Fine shoot the hologram, but I need to talk to Larrin immediately," Grumbled Sheppard. A few seconds later, a very angry Larrin came onto the bridge.

"Sheppard what's you're hologram doing in my ship. And more importantly how did you get here," Larrin asked, definitely angry.

"Look Larrin we need to talk," Sheppard said trying to defuse Larrin from violently exploding at him. She still looked pretty mad so his efforts didn't appear to help.

"Meet me at these coordinates and I'll tell you everything," Sheppard said, "and please come in a better mood." With that he left. Sheppard knew Larrin would come. Eventually curiosity would get the better of her.

Atlantis-Hologram Room

When Sheppard turned around he saw Atlantis's AI waiting for him. He gave the new coordinates to her and then sat down in the nearest chair. Dealing with that woman gave him a huge headache.

A few seconds later the massive city dropped out of hyperspace and engaged its cloak to prevent anyone unwanted from finding them. The Travelers would probably come in about 10 minutes due to their less advanced hyperdrives.

John was still heavily debating his course of action. After about five minutes he decided to take an uncloaked jumper to meet Larrin and tell her what had been going on. If McKay and his plan was going to work, they were going to need allies. They would need the Travelers.

And he figured with his new Ancient superpowers, he would be safe. Relatively safe. Sheppard than ran up to the Jumper bay and got ready for his departure. The jumper lifted out of the bay and into deep space, waiting for the arrival of a potential ally.

About five minutes later, a huge green rift formed in space and a massive Ancient warship came out of it. At that point Larrin chose to contact him. "Use bay two. You better have something good to say."

Ten minutes later he found himself in the Ancient equivalent of a conference room. Seated across from him was Larrin and that look told him he better start talking. "Well Larrin it all began about a month ago."

"It was just another normal day on Atlantis for all of us when something unexpected happened. All my most trusted men and marines except for Lorne were all reassigned to some research post in Afghanistan. I had no idea what was going on until I pulled some strings with General O'Neill, who did some digging and found out about the truth."

"The head of the IOA had always despised the Stargate program. He thought in only brought problems and ate precious government money. So he decided to take matters into his own hand and with the help of a "friend" in Area 51 got a hold of the Ark of truth, a brainwashing device, which he used to make the rest of the IOA believe what he did. Things went downhill from there and after they replaced all the marines, the IOA issued a ban on gate travel, as they were "evaluating Atlantis's use in Pegasus".

"Then I had McKay hack into 's computer to see if he could find anything. What he found was the last straw for us. The IOA was going to take all the tech from Atlantis, destroy it, and leave this galaxy to the Wraith." Sheppard's eye were filled with pure hatred at that point. "So we made our escape, found some ZPMs, and retook control of Atlantis and flew away. Larrin, my government is corrupt. The IOA is corrupt. All they care about is themselves. So, by cutting out the Wraith they saved money. And even worse, the president was exposed to the brainwashing device, so now the IOA has control of the USA, possibly even the world. And that is my story," Sheppard finished.

He looked at the Traveler commander strait in the eye and said, "Larrin, we need allies and you need us."

"What's in it for the Traveler's," Larrin asked.

"We can rebuild your fleet and offer all of your people a permanent place on Atlantis. In exchange, we need your support in fighting the Wraith and to be our Allies," Sheppard returned.

Larrin considered all of this for a moment. But, finally she decided that she could trust Sheppard. "Deal."

Sheppard sighed in relieve. He thought it was going to be harder than that. "Ok Larrin, we have a deal, but you need to come with me so I can bring you up to speed with some more current events," Sheppard said.

"Fine Sheppard."

He then took Larrin to his jumper and departed. He headed for what seemed to be empty space.

"Where are we going," Larrin demanded to know.

"Just wait. You'll see."

The jumper passed through Atlantis's cloak revealing the city to an amazed Larrin. I didn't know the city could fly," she informed Sheppard as the jumper rocked slightly as it landed in the jumper bay.

"Well Larrin, there are a few more things I need to tell you."

TBC -don't worry. I'll post soon enough. Remember to review or PM me. Thanks for all the support...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to all the reviewers and the continued support, hopefully my writing will get better and I won't rush things do much. Thanks again!

AN 2: A few writes have brought it to my attention that I used several aspects in my story that were closely related to A New Dawn. I just want to let you know, I have talked with the author and made changes to chapter 3, so all that is worked out. Enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 4

"And what are these things you need to tell me Sheppard?"

How do you think we found two more potentia, um ZPMs and managed to take control of Atlantis?"

"That thought crossed my mind."

"Well to put it simply, we evolved into the race that built the stargates."

Larrin was absolutely stunned and had no idea what to say. The race that built the stargates, and Sheppard being one of them. "Well it did make sense if he was truly that advanced, the traveler fleet really could be repaired. I'm so glad I decided to trust Sheppard," she thought.

The two of them sat at the conference table for a while in silence until Larrin raised a question. "Sheppard I still don't understand what you need the travelers for?"

"We are going to be at all out war in the Wraith in a few months, and we can build all the ships we need, but we need a crew. That's where the travelers come in. We need you to crew our warships," Sheppard replied.

Larrin nodded at his response. It made sense. You couldn't have a fleet without a crew. It did make her feel a little manipulated, but not too much. She was just about to voice another question when Atlantis appeared beside Sheppard and whispered something into to his ear.

He turned apologetically toward Larrin and told her that he'd be right back. Atlantis led Sheppard towards the control room and said, "Colonel while researching the unlocked portion of the database I found something of great importance."

"What?"

A shipyard on the planet now known as Chulak. It isn't as large as Zenith and isn't powered by the Arcturus Reactor as Arthos is, but it is still capable of producing city-ships.

"This is bad, very bad," Sheppard replied.

"Why Colonel," Atlantis asked, surprised.

"About a few months ago an advanced race known as the Ashen offered to help the Free Jaffa Nation who controls the world. No doubt they have already discovered the Shipyard," John returned.

"And why is this bad?" Atlantis wondered.

"The Ashen pose as friends, offering advanced technology, but then they enslave the world suit their own needs. With that shipyard they can take control of the Milky Way galaxy."

Atlantis's expression darkened when she heard this. She didn't approve of races who used advanced technology to enslave other.

"We must do something about this," she stated.

"I know, I know, when McKay and I's plan comes together, the Ashen won't know what hit them," Sheppard replied, "And could you get me a holographic link to Zenith station?"

"Already done."

A few seconds later John appeared to McKay as a hologram, who was turned around, furiously typing away at a console. "Hey McKay." Rodney turned around towards Sheppard. "Hey."

"How are you doing with the design of the fleet?" Sheppard asked.

"Pretty good actually. I already have the Nebulae class designed. It will serve as the main flagship for our respective fleets," McKay said.

"Cool, what kind of guns does it have?" Sheppard asked.

"Now this is the fun part. It carries two Lantean satellite beams like the one used in the first Wraith attack as the primary weapon. Next comes 8 upgraded plasma beams, then 15 destiny class anti-fighter cannons. Lastly, we have five ion cannons for multi-use purposes."

"Cool, anything else."

"It looks like an Aurora class, but is a little larger. It can only be operated if one of us is present. Oh and I managed to figure out how Zenith uses the Arcturus Reactor and managed to recreate it to server as the primary power source, although 3 potentia will be onboard if necessary." The shields will also be as strong as Atlantis's with the reactor."

Sheppard grinned with excitement. "How soon will it be finished?"

"That's the problem," McKay said as his expression darkened, "Zenith is only capable of producing city-ships. I should have realized this earlier."

"Then how did the Ancients produce their warships," Sheppard asked.

"I have no idea."

"Think Rodney. If you were an Ancient, which you are, where would you hide your most valued possession where the enemy would never find it, but not too far away," Sheppard almost yelled.

"Another galaxy," Rodney said as the answer dawned on him, "The Ida Galaxy. The galaxy would be under Asgard control so nobody would ever find it."

"Perfect, and tell the creepy hologram to begin to build another City-Ship, we may need it. And, don't loose the design for the Nebulae. It cool," Sheppard ordered McKay and then he cut the holographic link.

John turned around to Atlantis. "Does you have any beaming technology similar to the Asgard."

"Yes Colonel I do. It was unlocked when you and Dr. McKay found the hidden database."

"Perfect," the Colonel replied.

"When we get to Zenith, beam up everyone and then set a course for Othala in the Ida galaxy."

"Of course Colonel," Atlantis said while smiling warmly.

With that Sheppard went back to the conference room, about to tell Larrin about his change in plans.

"Larrin there has been a slight change in plans."

"How slight?"

"The only shipyard that is capable of restoring your fleet is in another galaxy, but once we get a few ships made, we can tow the fleet to there. They will be fitted with intergalactic hyperdrives, so you can just fly back."

"You sure this will work?"

"Almost positive, we'll know more in a few day."

"You don't get the alliance without repairing the fleet," Larrin threatened.

"I know, I know. We're just about to stop at planet Zenith, so I would get ready to go."

Atlantis en route to Ida Galaxy-Four Hours Later

"Good new," McKay said after he returned from his brief visit to the control room, "Due to our powerful hyperdrive, we will be arriving momentarily. A few seconds later the city shuddered slightly a in dropped out of hyperspace and re-emerged in real-space.

"Please tell me there is a massive shipyard on that planet," Sheppard silently hoped.

As if to answer his plea, Atlantis appeared next to him and told him that she was detecting traces of Alterran cloaking technology.

"Broadcast our identity to the station," Sheppard ordered. A few seconds later a strange voice came over the PA. It said, "17492649274-488463." Good thing Sheppard knew what to do. In return he said, "1639473-43834T." A few seconds later a massive ring station orbiting the planet de-cloaked.

In Sheppard's mind he thought it looked liked the Kuat Shipyards in Star wars. In fact it did look a lot like the Kuat Shipyards. A massive ring surrounded the planet and around it were 5 finished Aurora class warships help in place by tractor beams.

He turned around to Atlantis, "Do you recognize anything like a control room?"

"I believe so, shall I beam you and your team over there?" she asked.

John nodded and a few seconds later a few of the people aboard atlantis were whisked away in a flash of bright light.

"Anyone happen to know the name of this station?" Major Lorne asked.

McKay who had already mentally interfaced with the system responded. "It's the Tahala Shipyards, and this time it is capable of producing our ships."

"Power source?" Sheppard asked. He was too busy looking at other things in the system to look at the power source.

"It's powered by 5 massive Arcturus reactors.

"I am curious, I thought we encountered the technology before and never got it to work?" Teyla asked.

It was Sheppard who answered this time. "Right before the plaugue hit, the Alterrans figured out how to use the Arcturus reactor and built this shipyard. The plague hit days after its completion. The Lanteans were stuck with ZPMs, but knew the technology was possible. After the failed experiment, they abandoned it. And, they knew nothing about the shipyard."

"I have a feeling the Wraith aren't going to be too happy when we start fighting them for real," Ronan stated.

"McKay can you begin the the production of the 2 Nebulae class ships, and make sure they have a cloak?" Sheppard asked.

McKay thought about something for a moment, then the entire station powered up, and slowly, but steadily. In two bays, a technology similar to the Asgard Matter synthesizer began beaming small pieces together. Slowly, their fleet was forming.

"Before you ask both of them will be done in five days," McKay said to everyone.

Both Sheppard and McKay thought everyone was taking everything pretty well. McKay knew if he was in Lorne's place, they would be freaking out.

"McKay do those Aurora's have the new reactors and intergalactic hyperdrives," Sheppard asked.

McKay snorted. "Of course they do. Wait a sec, I know that look, what are you planning."

"I was thinking of you and I taking a trip to Earth, then paying Chulak a visit. The Ashen can't have that shipyard," Sheppard replied with a grin.

"Lorne hold down the shipyard, this shouldn't take long."

With that, the two Alterrans sprinted down the narrow corridor, headed for the nearest warship.

The Wolf- en route to Earth ETA: 1 Hour

"This things fly's a lot better than any other Aurora I've been on," Sheppard commented to McKay through a mental link who was down in engineering.

"Yeah good news flyboy," McKay returned, "I've got the shields upgraded so that they are pretty resistant to Asgard beams. And, I have linked the weapons into your chair, so you can fire and fly at the same time."

"Ok, sounds good."

"Sheppard, I was thinking about Earth. What do you think happened?" McKay asked.

"I have no idea. Coolidge probably only brainwashed the IOA. After all he doesn't want control of the planet. He only wants the Wraith and the pegasus problems to go away," Sheppard answered.

"You're probably right. But, you do know that we are outlaws and if we encounter an earth ship, they aren't going say long time no see," McKay said.

"I know, McKay. We are already committed to this course of action, and I think we should tell everyone else our plan once we get back," Sheppard said.

McKay was just about respond, when a slight shudder ran throughout the ship as it dropped out of hyperspace. Seconds later the massive warship cloaked and headed for Earth orbit. A few minutes later, McKay began scanning the planet below and was not happy with the results.

"I'm picking up ships being built," McKay unhappily reported. "Doesn't look like any know Earth Vessels, so is probably the X-305."

"Weapons?" Sheppard asked.

"Leave it to the military man to think of weapons," McKay muttered, "I can't tell from up here. But there is one thing I did. I managed to modify the sensors to pick up the traces of the Ark of Truth like tech. And, according to this there are only 10 brainwashed people out there."

"That's great. Now we know Earth isn't corrupted and that we only have to deal with the IOA when the time comes," Sheppard stated, almost cheerfully.

"Uh oh," McKay said.

"What?"

"The Odyssey just dropped out of hyperspace," McKay said.

"Can they find us," Sheppard asked.

"I don't think s-they're powering weapons," McKay stated.

"De cloak and power shields," Sheppard ordered, immediately switching into military mode.

"Give me one quarter sublight and launch ten drones. Target Plasma Beams and hyperdrive," Sheppard ordered once again.

The mighty Aurora banked sideways as ten golden yellow drones flew from the vessel, weaving in and out of railgun ammo, only to slam into the shields.

"Not, good," McKay reported. "The drones failed to penetrate the shields and our shields are about to collapse."

Upon hearing that, John activated the hyperdrive and the massive warship gracefully entered the exotic realm of hyperspace.

"That didn't go as planned," Sheppard reported. "And how did they find us. I thought we were cloaked."

"We were cloaked, but it must have been the upgraded Asgard sensors on the Odyssey," McKay said thoughtfully.

"That's not good," Sheppard unnecessarily said.

McKay's data pad bleeped and as he looked at it his face got a puzzled look. "There's been a slight problem of the production of the Nebulae class," he said.

"What kind of problem," asked Sheppard.

"The ship is unable to handle the energy of the arcturus power source."

"Can we find another power source?"

"Yeah, the station should be able to produce potentia with the 5 reactors at the station. It'll take a lot of power but it should work," McKay said.

"Can you initialize the potentia production from here?"

"The fact that you even ask is beyond me," Rodney gloated as he punched something on his tablet. Shaking his head Sheppard silently laughed at the arrogance of his friend.

Intergalactic Void, Ida and Pegasus Galaxy

Five Asgard O'Neill class warships silently drifted through this empty space, where none would find them. But, instead of empty ships like anyone would have guessed, millions of Asgard minds were stored in the ship's computer, waiting for the right time to reveal themselves to the universe...

To Be Continued in Chapter 5- Return of the Asgard...

If you enjoyed or have a question, feel free to leave a review or PM me.


End file.
